Love is weakness?
by AlegraKomSkaikru
Summary: Becho in the Ark. Just an AU about what could have happened between Bellamy and Echo during those years in the space.


Echo is standing alone in one of the hallways of the Ark. She is just looking out the large window, staring at the destroyed earth planet. It's been a year since she and the guys escaped to the space with the only goal of surviving Praimfaya. Her face is expressionless; it's been that way the whole year. Everyone else have gone through good and bad moments, they showed happiness for being alive, sadness for missing their loved ones, boredom for being stuck in that space ship again after having experienced being on earth, anger while fighting over stuff during daily coexistance. Murphy has tried to kill each one of them at least three times already, except for Emori, of course. Getting along hasn't been easy since they've been very emotional. But not Echo. Her face has been emotionless from day one. Feelings make you weak, that's what she was taught in Azgeda.

But today is different. It's the first anniversary since they got to the Ark and she is starting to feel some things… sadness, emptiness, loneliness. Everyone else is happy, they are even planning a little party to celebrate that they made it to the ship, that they are alive and that they have one year less left to meet their loved ones in the underground bunker. She gets a lump in her throat still staring at the earth. Her home. She feels homesick. She misses her missions, being useful, having something to live for. She misses the cold breeze of Azgeda in her face, she misses the reflection of the sun in the white snow, she misses her bow and arrow. She is not a sky girl, she is a grounder, she is a spy… or at least that was what she was… she doesn't know who she is anymore, she's lost herself during the last year.

A single tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek and even though she feels weird crying, she allows herself to do so for the first time in years. She doesn't remember the last time she cried, she is sure she was just a little girl when she did. But for some reason, today is different, she can no longer hold herself together.

She hears some steps approaching so she rushes to wipe her tear off and takes a deep breath in order to calm down.

Bellamy "Hey, I was looking for you"

Echo turns to look at him

Bellamy "Harper needs a hand with-" he stops talking all of a sudden because for the first time since she met Echo, he gets to see what seems to be sadness in her face.

Echo "With what?" she asks as coldly as always, trying to hide her feelings.

Bellamy "Are you okay?"

Echo "Well, I'm stuck in this stupid space ship. I've been stuck in here for a whole year now and there are still four more years to go… but yeah, I'm okay"

Bellamy "Why are you always like this? Don't you get tired of being so… cold all the time? Just chill out, stop playing though. We are all stuck in here, but at least the rest of us is trying to build something and stay positive. Even Murphy helped Monty brew beer for the party"

Echo rolls her eyes "Murphy only wants to get drunk, he doesn't give a shit about that stupid party and neither do I… besides, what are you celebrating? The anniversary of the end of the world? Are you celebrating that it's been a year since last time you saw your sister? That it's been a year since we left Clarke to die? It's just stupid, Bellamy. But you know what? I might stop by the party, maybe I can get drunk with Murphy and forget at least for one night that I'm stuck in this fucking ship" she says and pass by Bellamy's side in order to leave.

But Bellamy grabs her arm and makes her stop.

Bellamy "Knock it off, Echo"

Echo "Knock what off? This is all your fault, Bellamy. You should have left me on the earth"

Bellamy "My fault? I just saved your life"

Echo "You should have left me. I don't belong to the space… my fight was supposed to be over that day" she pushes Bellamy's hand off her shoulder and walks away.

Bellamy sighs and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. Then he approaches the window and takes a look at the earth too. Echo is right at some point, they left so much behind. But they need something to celebrate because they need something to hold on to. Maybe that's Echo's problem. She has nothing. She has nothing to hold on to. He sighs and reminds himself to be patient with her.

* * *

Hi guys, first chapter. A short one, just to see if someone likes it haha. English is not my language, so I'm trying to do my best.


End file.
